polaris
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: permainan antara yg nyata dan maya. memperbudak dua hati anak adam. memilih adalah hal pasti. siapa yg akan dipilih? nyata ataukah sang maya? Changkyu. Slide yunjae, yoosu, hanchul. New evil's here. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

POLARIS

Bintang menawan nan hidup di alam

Memberikan setiap makhluk sebuah kekaguman

Namun juga memberikan sayat kesedihan

Mengabaikan sang waktu berjalan

Terus-menerus mencoba bertahan

Walaupun itu dengan sebuah kebohongan

Seandainya hidup lebih sederhana dengan satu kata 'cinta'

Maka tak akan ada dusta dan lara di dunia

Tinggal dengan orang tua lengkap seperti appa dan umma sangatlah membahagiakan. Terlebih dengan seorang umma yang mampu memasak makanan enak setiap waktu untuk kita.

"Jung Changmin..ireona baby~" panggil Jaejoong pada anak semata wayangnya dari luar kamar.

Namun hanya dibalas dengan dengkuran halus dari sang aegya.

Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 7 tepat. Apa aegyanya ini tidak kuliah?

"Aegya..ireonaaa.." kali ini Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Changmin setelah tadi lama tak mendapat respon dari Changmin atas panggilannya.

Putranya yang terkenal monster food dan tinggi di atas rata-rata ini tetaplah dianggap Jaejoong sebagai putra kecilnya. Walau kini umurnya sudah menginjak 19th dan hampir lulus dari kuliah, pemilik manik mata teduh itu tetaplah begitu manja pada ummanya.

Seringkali malah si aegya berebut manja dengan appa bearnya pada Jaejoong. Ya Jung Yunho, pemilik iris elang dan presidir salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Seoul itu sangatlah mencintai keluarganya. Apalagi sang anak yang entah dari mana mendapatkan sifat evil, selalu mengganggu moment keromantisannya dengan sang istri. Mungkin dari aunty sang aegya yang terkenal judes dan blak-blakan, Kim Heechel. Malapetaka kah?

Jawabannya padahal sangatlah nyata dan dapat terbaca dengan mudahnya. Untuk itu Yunho seringkali membeli es krim cup besar guna menyogok sang aegya agar tidak mengganggu.

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan enggannya..

Memberikan hawa dingin pada seluruh makhluk untuk terus memejamkan mata. Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Sudah 7menit lamanya Jaejoong berusaha membangunkannya, hasilnya? Bila dihitung melalui rumus statistic maka akan mendapat persenan sebesar 0% karena selimut yang membungkus Changmin pun malah tambah dieratkannya pada tubuh jangkungnya.

"Haahh~" seru nafas putus asa dari Jaejoong keluar.

Dan dia paham betul jika anaknya sudah seperti ini hanya ada satu jurus ampuh membangunkan.

"Minnie, umma memasak kesukaan Minnie di meja makan." Kata Jaejoong.

SRAKKK…

Selimut tebal nan hangat itu tersingkap begitu saja, menampilkan guratan rasa kantuk pada pemilik kamar bercat cloud itu, memperlihatkan rambut acakan dan mata yang berkedip-kedip membiaskan sinar matahari pada retinanya.

"Umma…makan.." dua kata terucap mulus dari bibir sang aegya.

Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lucu dengan penampilan semrawut aegya namun masih memikirkan makanannya.

"Minnie mandi dulu ne? Setelah itu kita sarapan sama-sama di bawah," nasehat Jaejoong yang mengacak surai hitam putranya itu.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Jung Changmin, lekas mandi lalu bersiap ke kampus dan kita sarapan bersama. Appa bearmu bahkan sudah menunggumu di bawah," jelas Jaejoong ketika mendengar nada protes putranya.

Dengan sorot kekecewaan tingkat raja evil, akhirnya diayunkan kaki jangkungnya menuju kamar mandi di salah satu sudut kamar miliknya. Mencoba mencari kesadaran yang belum terkumpul semuanya, dikuceknya iris mata itu berkali-kali sambil menguap.

Mengetahui bahwa putranya bangun dan akan segera meminta jatah makan padanya. Akhirnya Jaejoong turun ke bawah terlebih dahulu untuk melayani sang suami berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

Rry  
Themselves

T

.

.

Mencoba meredam takdir yang ada dengan kebohongan

Itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka

Mencoba meredam perasaan yang ada dengan senyuman

Itu hanyalah menambah luka

Hari ini Changmin pulang larut malam karena tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakannya berkelompok. Di rumah Seungri sang namja yang menstempel dirinya tertampan se-dunialah tempatnya juga bersama dengan Daesung sang namja maniak Jepang yang bahkan mengklaim dirinya sebagai tokoh ninja terhebat se-Konohagakure. Tuhan..teman-temannya sungguh tak ada yang waras.

Melemparkan tas yang dibawanya ke atas sofa di pojok kanan tempat tidurnya. Dirinya sangat lelah hari ini, maid yang menyambutnya tadi pun bahkan terheran melihat tuan mudanya pulang larut malam. Untung saja hari ini umma appanya ada bisnis di pulau Jeju. Jadi dia tak akan mendengar ceramah 7menit sang umma.

Rasa kantuk menggrogoti pemuda jangkung yang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Tapi mata pemuda itu tidaklah ingin terpejam begitu saja. Dicarinya sang Black Ipad di nakas samping ranjang. Dihidupkannya lalu terlihat loading Ipad berwarna hitam itu.

Dari tadi teman-temannya selalu mengatakan ada hal menarik yang akhir-akhir ini bisa dimainkan. Namanya adalah POLARIS. Kita bisa meminta seseorang menjadi mate kita tapi itu hanya di dunia maya. Dibanding Changmin yang harus menerima kata I Love You dari gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Cukuplah dia bermain-main saja di tempat itu.

Bermodal rasa penasaran yang tinggi ditelusurinya aturan yang ada di sana. Dengan wajah sumringah Changmin pun mengetik ID nya Enmivil

Hanya mengetik ID tersebut dan dirinya tertidur. Namun pada layar itu ternyata sudah ada bentuk tulisan "Mate evil..are you?"

Simple dan lugas tak perlu basa-basi. Namun klihatannya efektif karena ketika mata itu terpejam terlihat ada seseorang yang memberikan tanggapan pada status tersebut.

". . . . . " emotion yang aneh tapi sederhana dengan nama Sparcho

.

.

POLARIS

Permainan advanteru di mana sang pejuang dan sang mate berjuang

Mereka dituntut untuk mendapatkan mutiara hitam dalam hutan terlarang

Pejuang satu dan yang lain saling bertarung

Dan hanya ada satu pejuang dalam permainan ini sebagai pemenangnya

Jika pejuang pemenang sudah tiba di depan hutan terlarang tersebut

Maka peri hutan akan menyambut mereka

Bahkan mereka akan dinobatkan sebagai penguasa POLARIS itu

Sebuah Surga di mana kita dapat meminta apapun

Namun, jika sang pejuang sudah terlebih dahulu kehilangan mate dalam pertarungan

Maka sang raja dapat menghidupkan sang mate

Berbeda jika sang matelah yang mampu hidup

Maka sang mate akan mati setelah mendapat mutiara hitam

Demi sebuah penghormatan pada sang pejuang yang memilihnya

Untuk menjadi pejuang pun tak sulit

Hanya bermodalkan sebuah ambisi dan dia akan membentuk dirinya sebagai pejuang bukan mate

.

.

Ketika dua anak Adam ditakdirkan untuk bertemu

Saat itulah sang Iblis menjelma merasuk ke raga

Ketika sang takdir mempermainkan mereka

Saat itulah lara menggelayut jiwa

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan lambatnya. Mereka kini yang telah menjadi partner dalam permainan itu harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Cinta dalam bentuk nyata menghampiri salah satunya walaupun di antara mereka telah tumbuh rasa sayang entah itu nyata atau kesemuan belaka.

Akankah pertemuan singkat ini berakhir hanya dalam untaian nada sumbang seperti ini? Akankah ini berakhir hanya bagai daun momiji yang gugur tanpa berubah warna sempurna? Siapakah yang akan dipilih sang partner untuk terus bersamanya? Changmin ataukah orang lain sang partner dalam real? Eksistensi raga dan perasaanlah yang akan menuntun keduanya menjumpai sang takdir Tuhan.

T.B.C

Annyeong rry imnida..

Pemberi sampah ide di tempat ini..

Pertama kali rry ke sini. Mohon bimbingan semua..

Semoga ada yang suka dengan prolog sederhana ini..muehehe

Rry

7: 03 AM

Saturday, July 27, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

Annyeong semua~

Rry gak nyangka reviewnya lumayan banyak bikin rry semangat nerusinnya..hehe

Thanks to: jema Agassi, kim aja, Kim Eun Seob, VoldeMin vs KYutie, mita changmin, Izca RizcassieYJ, Yuuka Shim, FiWonKyu0201, , zhe (oppa).

Pertanyaan yg direview akn rry jawab umum di sini ne..

Kamsa juga buat yg follow maupun fav. hehe

CHAPTER 1

Tuhan memberikan manusia akal juga keinginan..

Namun keinginan tanpa akal lah yang membuat manusia menganggap dirinya Tuhan..

Keserakahan akan Surga membuat manusia buta..

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa dan siapa penciptanya..

Game itu muncul kepermukaan..

Polaris..

Game online yang saat ini begitu terkenal di seantero jagat raya. Bahkan banyak orang yang menganggapnya sebagai Surga di dunia. Anda dapat bertemu dengan siapa saja, membuat aturan, dan menyatakan diri bahwa inilah aku pada dunia.

Game ini muncul pertama kali di Jepang. Jepang memang terkenal dengan dunia animasinya. Namun tak ada yang tahu siapa pencipta asli game ini. Rumor beredar bahwa sang pencipta tewas setelah menset dan memunculkan Polaris ke permukaan. Tak ada yang tahu.

Walau begitu, Polaris tetaplah menjadi bahan topic setiap waktu dikalangan semua orang. Bahkan dengan ditambah misteri sang pencipta menambah ranking game ini untuk dicoba.

Polaris game dengan karakter tokohnya sendiri-sendiri. Di dalam Polaris pemain dapat menggambarkan dirinya tidak dengan tokoh yang diciptakan. Hanya bagian seperti setting tempat, waktu, suasana, suara, peri hutan, mutiara hitam, serta efek yang lain saja ada. Untuk karakter pemain kita harus mengirimkan gambar/ foto diri kita serta biodata pada pusat game ini. Setelahnya karakter animasi kita akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Siapapun di balik game ini, dia adalah orang terjenius yang pernah ada.

Aturan main yang diberikan pun mudah:

Tentukan dirimu adalah pejuang atau mate

Mendapatkan mate sebelum dirimu bertarung

Mengalahkan pejuang dan mate lain dengan aturan menggunakan senjata yang telah disediakan

Kecurangan yang timbul kematian hukumannya (lenyap)

Mendapatkan mutiara hitam dan menjadi penguasa Polaris

Pejuang dengan mate yang tewas dapat dihidupkan

Mate dengan pejuang yang tewas maka dirinya harus memberikan nyawanya pada sang mutiara hitam

Sederhana namun jika kita masuk permainan ini maka nyawa adalah taruhannya. Tentukanlah kau akan membuka portal game ini atau lebih baik tak mengakui keberadaannya dan pergi..

.

.

Rry

T

Themselves

.

.

Siang ini matahari begitu terik menyengat sinarnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur yang tak tahan teriknya bisa-bisa dia akan pingsan di jalan. Di pusat kota Seoul terlihat beberapa kalangan remaja bercengkrama. Hari ini memang tahun ajaran baru dan tentu waktunya pendaftaran mahasiswa baru di Universitas seluruh Korsel.

BRAKK

Seseorang pejalan tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Menjatuhkan nyawanya di dunia. Dengan keadaan melotot beberapa detik tampak raut marah di wajahnya.

"Ajjushi! Kau tidak sadar menabrakku?!" kesalnya.

Ternyata dia adalah seorang namja. Memakai seragam sebuah salah satu Senior High School ternama di Seoul.

Sang ajjushi yang tadi menabraknya segera meminta ma'af. Ternyata beliau sedang terburu-buru mengantar berkas untuk kantornya.

Mengetahui pelaku sedang terburu-buru akhirnya namja bertag name, Cho Kyuhyun itu mengambil nafas dalam. Mau bagaimana lagi, untung PSP-nya tidak rusak sama sekali. Kalau tidak bahkan sang raja iblis pun tak dapat mencegahnya menyiksa sang ajjushi tersebut.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah universitas yang bernama Seoul National University. Universitas terkenal se-Korsel. Kyuhyun masuk universitas tersebut dengan beasiswa penuh. Walaupun keluarganya terkenal dengan kekayaannya namun dia tidaklah mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya.

Cho Siwon, sang appa yang terkenal dalam dunia bisnis mobil serta Kim Kibum sang umma sang desainer kalangan remaja yang terkenal. Membuat siapa saja mengenal sosok Kyuhyun jika menyebut marga Cho.

Hari ini dirinya ada jadwal untuk mengisi biodata riwayat dan juga menerima berkas serta jadwal kuliahnya. Walau ummanya sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan namun Kyuhyun lebih nyaman mengenakan seragamnya dulu. Benar-benar keras kepala. Kibum tak dapat terlalu memaksa sang aegya, tentu saja alasan kesehatan Kyuhyun yang sejak kecil sakit-sakitan lah membuat kedua orang tuanya terlalu over protektif.

Dengan diam dan santai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan urusannya di bagian akademik universitas tersebut. Dirinya harus cepat pulang karena Kibum sudah memperingatkannya bahwa nanti Kyuhyun harus makan siang di butiknya. Benar-benar ummanya itu..hufffttt~

Namun sebelum dia pergi dari universitas tersebut, terlihat di layar Iphone yang dibawanya tadi sebuah kotak-kotak pendaftaran diri. Namun ada lambang dunia game di pojok kirinya. Setelahnya dimasukkan lagi Iphone tersebut ke saku tasnya dan berjalan untuk mencari taksi.

Selang beberapa jam..

Ada pemberitahuan dari pusat game tersebut dan dengan cekatannya mengetik ID miliknya Sparcho. Terlihat lambang black lili yang melingkupi sebuah mutiara yang ada di dalam planet.

Polaris, lambang tadi adalah tempat keikutsertaan pemain Polaris. Satu raga telah terperangkap di dalamnya.

Takdir mana yang akan menuntunnya?

.

.

Kantin Seoul National University..

"Yo~ my maaaannnn!" teriak salah seorang namja dengan kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata pada dua namja lainnya di salah bangku. Namun tak ada sahutan skalipun dari keduanya. Malah terdengar sapaan dari yeoja-yeoja yang duduk di sekitar.

Dengan mata memicing Seungri sebut saja namanya seperti itu memicingkan matanya kesal. Kedua sahabatnya itu benar-benar ingin sekali dia buang ke kawah Everest. Jika dia tidak ingat hukuman Tuhan yang menantinya kelak.

BRUAKK!

Digebraknya kesal meja di kantin tempat kedua sahabatnya berada.

"Ya! Kalian tidak mendengarku hah?!" tanyanya membara.

"Hah? Eoh, kau sudah di sini rupanya?" Daesung balik bertanya yang bahkan membuat Seungri tambah cengo luar biasa.

Ditepuk jidat mulus miliknya dan berganti menatap sahabat satunya. Changmin, sang namja kelebihan kalsium itu tampak berkutat dengan tab miliknya.

Dahi Seungri berkerut, tampak berpikir. Jika Changmin tidak merespon keadaan sekitarnya maka sama saja dia sedang ada urusan serius. Bahkan headset di telinganya bertengger manis sedari tadi.

Seungri akhirnya duduk di dekat Daesung. Enggan Daesung menggeser duduknya di bangku itu karena sedang khidmatnya membaca kitab suci milikny, komik Naruto. Tapi dengan tidak berperikebangkuan Seungri memaksanya bergeser.

Ditepuknya lengan Daesung dan dengan isyarat mata bertanya ada apa dengan Changmin. Daesung yang paham menjawabnya dengan isyarat mata yaitu kedip-kedip dan geleng-geleng.

Dahi Seungri kembali berkerut. Matanya memicing mengatakan bahwa Daesung pasti sesuatu kan?

Sedang Daesung dengan mimik tak kalah memicing juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menangkupkan tangan kanannya di dada berlagak seperti dia bersumpah tak tahu apa-apa.

Seungri menunjuk Daesung lagi dan melotot mengartikan bahwa apa Daesung tak mau memberi tahu?!

Dan dengan kekesalan tingkat dewa pada Seungri, Daesung menangkupkan kitab sucinya kasar.

"Ya! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa kau cerewat sekali?!" murkanya.

Seungri yang mendapat murka tentu saja menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dengan tangannya dia menepuk bahu Daesung mengatakan padanya untuk tenang dan Seungri sudah paham.

Baru beberapa detik bergumam kesal setelah ditanya Seungri, tab di tangan Changmin tergeletak di meja. Headset yang dipasang pun dilepaskannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada Seungri.

Seungri yang mendengarnya kesal seketika. Sahabatnya satu ini memang terkenal dengan jiwa Iblisnya. Namun apa dia sebagai sahabatnya juga perlu disiksa seperti ini. Tuhan benar-benar adil rupanya (?)

"Sudah dari tadi aku datang," manyun Seungri.

"Kukira kau tadi bayangan," kata Changmin santai.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Seungri.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" penasarannya.

"Tak ada hanya karena bosan aku mencari game. Lalu apa itu Polaris?" tanya Changmin.

Daesung yang tadi sempat kembali menekuni kitabnya menjatuhkan begitu saja. Ditatapnya Changmin dan menunjuknya.

"Kau tak tahu Polaris?!" shock Daesung.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku bertanya padamu jika tahu?" jawab Changmin.

"Apa itu Polaris?" timpal Seungri.

"Aigoo~~ bagaimana aku bisa memiliki sahabat seperti kalian?" melas Daesung.

"Katakan saja tak perlu berbasa-basi," ucap Changmin yang langsung mendapat pelototan sayang dari Daesung.

"Bukankah hari ini kita mendapat tugas bertiga. Kita kerjakan saja di rumahku dan kau jelaskan pada kami Polaris itu." Nasehat Seungri.

Akhirnya Daesung mengangguk setuju begitupun dengan Changmin. Toh hari ini kedua orang tuanya sedang ke Jeju. Tak masalah untuknya pulang larut.

.

.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu setelah pulang dari tempat Seungri, Changmin merasa tertarik dengan game bernama Polaris tersebut.

Di kamarnya yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur di meja nakas mengutak-atik Ipad kesayangannya. Mahasiswa Seoul National University tingkat 6 itu tadi sudah mendaftarkan dirinya pada game tersebut. Membuat dirinya berkedudukan sebagai pejuang. Dan dengan wajah sumringah Changmin pun mengetik ID nya Enmivil ketika masuk game tersebut.

Hanya mengetik ID tersebut dan dirinya tertidur. Namun pada layar itu ternyata sudah ada bentuk tulisan "Mate evil..are you?"

Simple dan lugas tak perlu basa-basi. Namun klihatannya efektif karena ketika mata itu terpejam terlihat ada seseorang yang memberikan tanggapan pada status tersebut.

". . . . . " emotion yang aneh tapi sederhana dengan nama Sparcho

Jika saja takdir dapat ditentukan oleh keduanya..

Menghindar akan lebih baik untuk sang waktu..

Mengabaikan nafas yang bergerak ke arah keindahan semu..

Menyelamatkan hati yang tak akan mampu dipahami seperti dahulu..

TBC

Cepatkan Rry updatenya?

Karena terlalu bersemangat mungkin..hehe

My mate cepat sembuh ne~

Rry

10:10 PM

Saturday, July 27, 2013


End file.
